in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Vortigon
Vortigon is an upcoming villain and the main antagonist of season 3. He is an all-powerful deity of chaos, war, and weaponry. Description Beware of the forbidden Greek god of chaos, Vortigon! He will stop at nothing in order to make his one dream a reality: to bring forth eternal chaos to the multiverse and beyond. Very soon, no one will be safe from his chaotic wrath. Appearance Vortigon is moderately athletic, but he is permanently engulfed in flames, with red glowing outlines with the flame. His eyes are entirely white and outline a red glow. He also wears gold armor. Powers and Abilities Vortigon possesses a lot of supernatural powers. they are listed here: Demonic Entity Being far more than a Greek god, Vortigon is also a demonic being, known to possess demonic powers, such as possessing his victims. Near-Immortality As a god, Vortigon is naturally immortal and cannot be physically harmed by mortal means. Only other gods or evil destroying artifacts can harm him. Dark Energy Dark Energy is his primary projectile attack. It is also known to be his most powerful, being able to destroy anyone with one ball of it. However, only gods and specific mortals are immune to this attack. Flame Pool As his resurrected form, he has the ability to turn into a puddle of fire, being able to move at incredible speeds and can catch his victim on fire when caught. When he is severely injured, he stays in this form until he fully regenerates. Teleportation When he needs to get somewhere in a hurry, he can open a fiery pit to act like a portal at will. Weapon Creation In his resurrected form, Vortigon can materialize weapons from his fiery essence if needed to. His most preferred weapon of choice is his trusty flame sword, which can combust at will and acts like a flamethrower. Minigon minions Vortigon has an entire army of Minigons under his command. Unlike him, Minigons are actually mortal and can be killed by any mortal means. Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis Vortigon can use these abilities to control a person's body without physical interaction and can throw out flames or fireballs. Regeneration Vortigon is capable of healing himself when at a safe place. Gigantic Transformation Vortigon, being a Greek god, is capable to grow to large proportions at will. History Vortigon was born with a group of suitors, living in Penelope's home, during the events of the Odyssey. When Odysseus' returned, he promptly slew almost every suitor in his home, leaving Vortigon the only survivor. After being homeless for an unknown time, he was adopted by Ares, the god of war. Ares decided to teach him his method of combat and trained him as his own warrior and treats him as though he is his own son. During a test, however, Vortigon discovered that he was capable of conjuring Dark Energy, an incredibly destructive power that could decimate life forms. Impressed by this, Ares granted him the status of god. After some time, Vortigon became mad with power and decided to bring chaos throughout all of Greece and caused mass destruction, and became dangerously close to awaking Typhon, which caught the attention of the Olympians to Ares' secret son. At first, Zeus thought he was more than capable to take care of this situation by himself, but as their battle dragged on, he realized that he needed assistance, so called upon Athena, Hermes and Apollo to help quell Vortigon's onslaught. Vortigon fought ferociously, managing to shatter Athena's shield Aegis and severely wounding Apollo before he was finally defeated. As punishment for both Ares and Vortigon, Zeus forced Ares to behead his own adoptive son. However, Ares refused to let Vortigon die in vain, so with some help from the Moirai, otherwise known as the Sisters of Fate, he was able to conjure a spell in secret that will resurrect Vortigon if a mortal managed to learn and say his name. Trivia * His abilities and personality is inspired by Samurai Jack character, Aku. * Vortigon doesn’t really exist in the recorded Greek mythologies. He is an character from a beat-em-up game, Chaos Faction (both one and two) Music Category:God-like and Celestial Beings Category:Villains Category:Unknown Age Category:Season 3 Category:Weapon-user